


В нигредо

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Ему говорили, что пахнет идея бредом: никто ничего не выплавил из нигредо.





	В нигредо

Ему говорили, что пахнет идея бредом: никто ничего не выплавил из нигредо. Когда всё сошло в темноту и навек угасло, ты там не отыщешь и малой детальки пазла, у смерти не отобрать никого, алхимик.  
А он от души посмеялся потом над ними. Глаза распахнула — значит, уже победа.  
И он полюбил её ещё там, в нигредо.

Конечно, она не готовит ему обеды: ведь это пока альбедо, ещё альбедо, не сразу из мглы получится драгоценность. Но он обещает ей — никуда не денусь, запястья нежней фиксирует в изголовье; она, окроплённая чьей-то горячей кровью, ему верит так, как прежде никто не ведал, и вера лучом пронизывает альбедо.

Теперь не спугните счастье и отвернитесь: вот это и звали древние — цитринитас, когда золотится солнцем её улыбка, когда перестала реальность казаться зыбкой, и оба — живей, чем их создавали боги. Такое познать давалось совсем немногим; дерзнули познать — пожалуйста, расплатитесь.  
Не сразу — когда закончится цитринитас.

Уверовал он — теперь позади все беды; но вдруг полыхнуло алым огнём рубедо, в её голове взорвалось, расплескалось страхом.  
За дерзость и лженауку — пора на плаху, как было всегда уготовано всем безумцам, что спорить со смертью наглости наберутся.  
И он оставляет в записях напоследок:  
«Что взял из нигредо — вернётся всегда в нигредо».


End file.
